Seduction
by leopardlilly
Summary: Norma B. visits Sheriff Romero in his motel room. Characters: Norma Bates x Sheriff Alex Romero; Flashbacks of Norman RATED: R 18 It's my first time to write :) Enjoy.


**Characters: Norma Bates x Sheriff Alex Romero; Flashbacks of Norman **

**RATED: R 18+ Smut; explicit sex scenes. It's my first time to write (smut) :) Enjoy.**

It's summertime in White Pine bay, and all of the rooms in the motel's unusually empty. Her last guests have already checked out at noon but how come no one's coming in? It is already four in the afternoon but there's not much housekeeping for Norma to do. The tourists have probably fled to that much cheaper King's hotel by the end of the road intersection.

Norma stares blankly at the computer screen in her motel office while her fingers tap loudly on the counter... a gesture she exhibits every time she feels uneasy, nervous, upset- Her mind is probably preoccupied with tons of things bugging her lately- Caleb, the new bypass, Dylan's whereabouts, Norman. _She's been carrying much weight on her shoulders... She's emotionally exhausted... _Business was pretty good for the past five months, until her brother showed up; his brother and all the negative vibes in his tail- that demon.

Norma slowly tilts her head to look at the window; the blinds not enough to keep sunlight from radiating inside the motel office- it shone brightly towards Norma's beautiful perfect face. Her luminous blue eyes, heart shaped lips, flawless pale skin, and blonde curly hair- this beautiful facade is capable of hiding all the tragedies in this 40 year old woman's life. She's good at pretending. No wonder George was attracted to her at first sight. Luck was never in her side, but beauty is her asset, her most effective weapon. Norma pushed her hips as far back as they can go in the chair, and leaned back. The atmosphere was quiet; it was deafening quiet. She hates it; reminds her of that eerie silence before Keith Summers barged his way to the house and violated her.

Norma tries to veer her thoughts away from all the horrible things that happened, and closes her eyes. She smiles gently as she reminds herself of that moment she felt secure with Norman; his arms wrapped around her, her back pressed against his chest. That warmth and security she never felt with other men; that feeling she only got from her baby- it's pure love. He'll never cheat.

"Where is Norman?" she mumbles. It's quite unusual that he's not here at this time.

Silence is broken with the sound of a revved up engine driving its way towards the motel parking lot. Norma felt excited as she tidies up the collar of her most favorite floral blouse and straightens her knee length skirt. She walks towards the window to peek- it's a grubby Ford police truck.

"Why are you here?" Norma asks with an unapproachable, displeased look in her face while she glances at the window looking for Norman. Did Norman do something again? Why is the sheriff here? I'm not in the mood for interrogation. Her fingers tapping the logbook on top of the counter; it's that gesture again.

"I need a room." His voice is low; a whisper

"Why...?" she was about to utter something but got distracted by that fresh wound above his eyebrows. Sheriff Romero looked troubled and disheveled. His blood splattered shirt untucked, his denim pants unclean. Her eyes move slowly to look at his face again- locking her eyes with the Sheriff.

Awkward silence.

"Someone burned my house. I need a place to stay in for 2 months. But it looks like I'm unwelcome in here" His masculine looks domineering. "You burned my house, didn't you?"

"Me? Why the hell would i burn the house of the sheriff, the big daddy of White Pine Bay? " Norma speaks in astonishment. The eyebrow flash; that classic Norma eye-rolling. Norma jeers at his question. She continues: "I'm not stupid. Or you'd follow my ass anywhere."

Sheriff Romero smirks. Last night was complete hell. But this encounter with Norma at the motel office, is like a breath of fresh air... unexpectedly. Her smile is exquisite. Those bright blue eyes are captivating. This beautiful woman is beguiling.

"No vacancy in King's Motel... no choice but to go here.."

Norma stands up, and walks away from the counter to get the keys hung on the wall across the other side of the motel office. Romero noticed her striking features before, but his deep brown eyes just can't stop examining the movement of her hips, her body, even her slightest mannerisms. It's not right. He knows it's trouble..._ this woman has a lot of secrets.. i know she's covering up something. _

_"_Where's Norman? Shouldn't he be helping you run the motel?"

She tilts her head sideways as she reaches for the keys. "Norman..." long pause. "I... I let him out with his friends. It's summer, he's having a good time" She's lying. Norma knows how inquisitive Sheriff Romero is. She sighs at the thought of having to deal with him for two months.

Norma comes closer to Sheriff Romero, giving him the keys to Cabin 1. "I'm gonna have to clean up that wound above your eyebrow." Norma's trying her best to get Norman out of the topic. Is he playing mind games? What is he trying to do? But she was distracted, she got the keys to cabin 1 instead of cabin 12, the farthest room from the motel office.

"That wouldn't be necessary." He knows she's nervous. Her eyes are dilated. But as she moves closer to him, he's trying to keep himself from looking at her luscious lips. Romero's distracted too.

"it's not fine, it's dirty and we have to clean it up."

She adds. "You're the only guest for tonight. Any special requests? A VIP treatment is the only thing I could offer to show gratitude after that incident with Abernathy."

"Privacy." he says with emphasis as he walks away from her, moving towards the door.

Norma smirks. "we do too." she says to herself.

It's 5:30 and Norma went back to the house to get the first aid kit and ointment for Sheriff Romero. It has been another frustrating day for her- it's dull but it's feels much worse. Norman is not in the basement, his room, kitchen.. he's not in the house the whole day.

Norma has endured everything since childhood. She has learned to become stone cold and strong. But her only weakness is Norman. He's tearing her heart apart. Deafening silence fills the house- yet again... that spine-chilling silence only reminds her of her traumatic past. She feels alone..

"I just want to protect him"

It's 8PM...

She knocks on the door of Cabin 1. "It's me, Norma..." her voice unusually breathy and hoarse.

Sheriff Romero slightly opens it, as he wipes his neck with a towel; A knee-length robe is wrapped around his herculean body, his barrel chest noticeable. His skin is damp, and his face looks fresh after that hot shower.

"What is it?"

"I'm gonna clean up your wound. VIP treatment as I promised. I also brought you some turkey pot pie. I insist." It's Norma's specialty, Norman's favorite. Better give it to someone else than eat alone.

"Okay.." You shouldn't have come here, he says to himself. Yet he doesnt understand why he let her inside the room. Her presence made him smirk, he's somehow delightful she came. Something's stopping him from sending her away, but he knows he's setting himself into trouble.

Sheriff Romero moves to the side of the door and watches the sway of her hips as she walks towards the table beside his bed. Her movements are graceful, her aura is sophisticated but there's this seductiveness that screams vixen. He then closed the door but left it unlocked. "It's gonna be quick" he mumbles to himself.

He sits on the wooden chair near the table between them, his hazel-brown eyes carefully examining Norma's hands as she prepares the antibiotic ointment and gauze to put on his wounds. She stands up, bends over near Sheriff Romero, their faces inches apart. His heart starts palpitating, faster and faster, as she leans above his head, but he slouches. "I've never seen her this close." he says to himself. He notices her make-up smeared, puffy eyes, tear-stained swollen cheeks and unkempt hair. She looks distraught, yet her beauty overshadows everything.

Norma slowly applied the ointment on his wound above his eyebrows, then placed the strip bandage over it. She sneers: "Can i just call you Alex, it's stupid to call you Sheriff Romero at this point." Norma moves her head away, then she stands up straight. Sheriff Romero's still dumfounded "Uh...oh.. sure..."

"You smiled! I thought you were paralyzed." she sits back on the wooden chair. "so why exactly did you need to beat up someone?" She asks.

"let's just say I have my reasons..." he tilted his head sideway, preventing himself from looking at her eyes again.

"Don't you ever get tired of being so stoic?" she's being intrusive. He refuses to answer. Awkward silence.

"Well I'm working on it... I'm making friends, trying to be more social.. i met this guy recently, i wonder if you know him. His name is Nick Ford." Norma asks; prying.

He looks back at her, eyebrows squeezed together in a wrinkle "Nick Ford's involved in the drug business, you're not involved with him somehow?"

"No! I'm not involved in anything at all, i'm just wondering if you know who he is..." the reason why she visited him in his motel room in the first place. The Sheriff knows everybody, and Norma wants to dig as much information from him.

Sheriff Romero understood what she's trying to do- she's luring me; she came here to manipulate me; she needs details. She clearly is playing mindgames with me. He diverts the topic to Norman, her weakness.

"Where is Norman?" the second time he asked her.

"I... I dont know.. i already told you this afternoon he's probably with his friends." She's nonplussed.

"I know you are lying, Norma Bates." he said. Her eyes suddenly wide open. She's agitated.

"I saw what happened earlier with you and Norman." his voice is powerful, intimidating. It left her speechless.

Sheriff Romero continues: "I heard you two fighting, he was violent. There IS something wrong with Nor..."

"No! Nothing's wrong with Norman! He would never hurt me... Get out of my motel!" Norma shouts angrily then she quickly stands up from the wooden chair. Trembling as flashbacks of what happened this afternoon fills her memory- Norman's eyes were full of rage as he barged in before dinner time.. so malevolent, it was like he was possessed by a demon. Norman pushed her forcefully, then ran away. She doesn't know where he went after. He lost his insanity.

Norma shudders with fear, her arms accidentally bumping the table; the plate of turkey pot pie falls down the floor.

Sheriff Romero stands up and spins her around holding her by the wrist. "I followed you to your house after we talked this afternoon. I saw everything with my own eyes. Norman's messed up." his voice is assertive. Her eyes widen and suddenly, she moves her left hand and slaps him on his left cheek. She wails: "My son didn't do anything!" Surprised, sheriff Romero lets go of Norma's wrist. Then he caresses his left cheek. The heat of the moment turns him on.

Norma runs towards the door. But before she reaches for the knob, he manages to grab her by the hips, slowly pushing her against the wall. Her blonde hair flew forward to her face. Norma thrusts him away, but Romero pushes himself closer and closer as she yells and resists; she can totally feel his weight pressed against her powerless body. His grip so tight on both wrists above her head. He presses his mouth near her left ear and whispers: "Is there anything you want to tell me about right now. You do know I have to take care of things in this town right?"

"I have nothing to tell you." her voice is weak, and raspy. Sheriff Romero tilts his head slightly backwards his face only inches away from Norma's. She and Romero lock eyes. Her blue eyes bewitching despite the fear, anger and sadness, her lips sultry, her fragrance so sweet. He didn't plan on doing this to her, but there's this heat that he can't control. It's unexplainable, but he truly knows it's not love. He wants control over her. "I just want to fuck her..." he says to himself as he fixes his gaze through her eyes.

"I am done playing mind games with you Norma, but you're not gonna win over me." he speaks softly; the tip of his nose against Norma's

She speaks with conviction as she sways her arms hoping for a release from his tight grip: "My son didnt..."

He interrupts her sentence and bawls out: "Norman killed Ms. Watson..." before moving up the last half inch so their lips could touch. He closed the gap between their lips with that short sentence. He closes his eyes as he deepens the kiss.

Sheriff Romero feels her heart beating rapidly as he moves his chest closer to her bosom. But Norma is motionless, her arms stopped wobbling; her lips are soft and sweet but her breath is cold. After that prolonged kiss, his left cheek suddenly became moist, he opens his eyes slowly, only to see the tears streaming down her cheeks. He then breaks the kiss, releases her arms from his grip, and steps backward, away from her.

Norma stands still, shivering, her back still leaning on the wall. She gives a blank stare at him while tears keep dripping from her eyes, clenches her fists but remains speechless. She suddenly feels heat and anger all through out her body, as the thoughts of Norman with Ms Watson that night fills her head. She says to herself "Why would Norman ever lie to me... Why would he cheat... " Betrayal.

Romero's eyes widen at the sight of a vulnerable and powerless Norma. He can't read what's on going on her mind at this point, but her blue eyes are piercing. He somehow felt guilt and it chills down to his bone. It was the first time he saw her defenceless, he didn't intend to take advantage of that moment. He utters "I didn't mean to... go out now Norma.."

Norma finally comes back to her senses after hearing his voice, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She then looks at Sheriff Romero from head to toe, blueeyes glittering with indignation. "You're just like everybody else. You exploited my weakness to control me. " She says to herself. I may look gullible, but I'm not stupid.

Norma slowly walks towards Sheriff Romero. Her voice is low and soft, almost a whisper, asking for compassion. She utters: "My son would never do such thing, Alex." Her sudden shift of emotion is unbelievable. But she keeps her mind focused- _Norman might've betrayed me, but i must protect him at all costs. Sheriff Romero could be lying._

Norma places her hands on Sheriff Romero's chest as she rests her head below his chin. He stands passive. She starts circling her fingers lightly on his left chest, moving downwards, slowly, until her left hand manages to loosen the lace of the robe around his waists. _"Alex..." _Norma whispers; her face with devilish grins. The sound of her voice caused a sensation to his whole body. She starts raking her nails across the skin of his sculpted rock-hard abs, then proceeds by caressing his boxer shorts, clutching his balls between his thighs. Sheriff Romero shudders and heaves, but forcefully grabs her wrists.

He once again pins her against the wall, their eyes locked, and their bodies only inches away from each other. "What are you trying to do Norma?"

"Fuck me..." _This is what he wants, and I'm giving it to him; to play with his weakness._

He denied himself of having her for several times, but her words absolutely terrified him; her words will haunt him. He's under this woman's spell.

That gasp of surprise, a sensory rush, the tingly feeling all over his body, and the heat below his belly. Sheriff Romero instantly places his hands on her cheeks and stares at Norma with his steely eyes. Then, he closes them and starts sucking on her bottom lip. Norma gapes her mouth as he deepens the kiss, brushing her sweet lips with his tongue. Their tongues dance in their mouths, fighting for dominance. Norma feels his palms heat up on her cheeks, his thumb to sweep across her cheekbones. She slowly removes his robe, and starts caressing his muscular body with her hands- from his barrel chest, his abs, his biceps, before wrapping her arms around his shoulders to tug him closer, and closer, as he gently nibbles her lush lips.

He slowly breaks the kiss, and pulls back to stare at her eyes; her gaze screams neediness and approval, making him more energized. He buries his head to her neck as his hands rush to unbutton her blouse. His grip on the cloth is tight and strong, tearing Norma's favorite blouse. He licks her collarbones aggressively, unhooks her bra, allowing her breasts to spring free. He closes his right hand about her breast, with his finger slowly circling her nipples. Her soft whimper added fuel to his fire.

He reaches for her skirt and drags them upwards. His left hand pulls the back of her right thigh to wrap her leg around his waist. Norma gets the hint and squats down a little for him to get the perfect fit. He tilts his head backwards to stare at her eyes, his glance so vigorous, wolfish. _She's everything I've always wanted._ He teases his fingers on her belly, as if examining her soft, smooth skin, then slowly moves downwards until his fingers touch it between her legs. She gasps heavily.

He pulls down her undies, bunched with his robe on the floor. "Is this what you want Norma?" His voice breathy and shaky. He steadily rubs it, harder... his fingers fonddle it swiftly while she seals their heads with a kiss. He sticks a little of his finger inside her, while his body pins her even more against the wall. He rotates her hips on his finger and forms a rhythm. He slows down his strokes then speeds them up as she moans from the back of her throat...

"I want you inside me. I need you Alex..."

Norma reaches for his waist; and his erection had sprung free the moment she lowered his boxers. She forms a ring with her thumb and forefinger at the base of his shaft. Sheriff Romero pants when she grabs it firmly with her right hand, gently wrapping her fingers around his member then moves her fist up and down his shaft in a slow, steady motion. Norma cradles his balls with her hand and sets him on fire. _I'm totally lost in her control. _

He removes his finger from inside her as Norma lowers down her leg to gain balance. She drags him towards the bed, pushes him forcefully, and Sheriff Romero, face flushed, found himself reveling at the sight of her glorious body, as she lays him on the bed with his back on the mattress. She stands there, naked, in front of him.. her face is seductive, yet arrogant.. her smirk is lovely, but it screams authority.

Norma crawled towards him, and the fall of her blonde hair softly brushed his thighs. She gently plants a kiss starting from his belly, then upwards to feel his heart palpitate, until her lips land on his mouth. Sheriff Romero lies on his back with his legs outstretched, his hands sweeping her hair. Norma breaks the kiss to lock her lust-dazed blue eyes with his, before kneeling next to him. She spreads her legs wide; she can feel him as hard as rock. Norma closes her eyes; kneeling, she lowers herself onto his stick and begins riding him, grunting as it slowly penetrates her. Then, she straddles her hips steadily, rides him faster.. and faster... wails as he manoeuvres the rhythm. He cups his hands on her breasts, shoves himself to her deeply as he raises his hips, groans as she circles her hips swiftly.

They both got carried away at the heat of the moment; their skin damped in sweat, their minds delirious.

Sheriff Romero lifts himself to catch up to her and buries his face between her breasts. He passionately kisses her neck, his arms around her back, as she continually rides him. Norma was breathing through her teeth...

"Norman..." he hears it from the back of her throat. His eyes widen at her exhalation; he comes back to his senses as he hears her sob.. tears drip once again from her eyes... "Norman..."

_It has always been Norman._

Anger fills his head. The sound of Norman's name keeps on vibrating inside his ears as he looks at the tears streaming down from her eyes while she rides him.

Enraged, Sheriff Romero grabs her by the hips, and lifts her away from him, breaking the motion. He forcefully pushes her so that she lies face down on the bed. Seeing the round curves of her rear tends to be highly erotic for him, that insatiable desire to take over her body. He stands to enter her from behind as she poses on all fours on the edge of the bed. He grabs her by the waist to slightly raise it, her knees slightly bent before he lifts her buttocks. He pulls his whole body towards her and thrusts it inside her deeply. She moans as her hands crumple the sheet of the bed.

_It has been a very long day for him..._

Norman can't remember anything. He found himself, once again, running across the empty street; his face covered in sweat, his hair unkempt. "Was I with Cody? Emma? Dylan?"

He runs towards the house to look for his mother. "Where can she be at this hour" She was his only refuge.

Norman runs straight to the motel office, only to hear an unusual sound from the nearest room. He reached for the door knob of Room 1... opened it... his eyes widen at the unexpected sight.


End file.
